brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Sharon Jeffords
Sharon Jeffords is the wife of Terry Jeffords. Together they have a set of twin girls named Cagney and Lacey and a younger daughter, Ava. Throughout the Series Season One In The Bet, Sharon comes to the bar to celebrate Charles' medal of valour. She is shocked to find out that Terry lied about going into the field. Later, Terry tells her it was the spur of the moment decision but Holt reveals accidentally that it wasn't. Charles tells Terry to stop lying to her and Sharon tells Terry that if he's ready he should go back into the field. But she warns that if he lies again, then she will leave him for Charles. Season Two In Payback, Sharon briefly appears when she comes to meet Terry at the precinct. Unbeknownst to her, everybody knows about her pregnancy (due to an email that Jake accidentally sent via "Reply All" to them) but they have all promised Jake that they won't mention it. However, Captain Holt did not know that he wasn't supposed to tell and goes up to Sharon, congratulating her on her pregnancy. Sharon is confused and asks Terry if he told people, causing Terry to become angry at Jake. Season Three In Halloween, Part III, Sharon comes into the precinct in costume with Cagney and Lacey and asks Jake if he can have a picture with them. She has been told by Holt to distract Jake so he can get the crown and is secretly helping Holt get the crown. She asks Jake if he can take it in the briefing room so it looks like he's assigning the twins a case but he won't leave the cabinet, so they take it there instead. As Sharon takes the photo, Holt (having got the crown from the back) stands up and photobombs the photo holding the crown. Sharon thanks Jake and leaves. In Ava, Terry asks Jake to keep an eye on Sharon and also keep her away from Holt, who has been slightly freaking her out during her pregnancy. Terry also tells Jake not to take her to the hospital due to a bad past experience and Jake is happy to help and be her "God Husband". Jake manages to keep Sharon away from Holt with Gina's help. However, after Sharon's waters break, Jake is forced to ask Holt for help. Holt contacts his ex, Frederick and after some convincing he comes to help. Frederick advises Sharon to go to the hospital. Sharon initially protests but after she asks Jake's advise (As he his her God-Husband), she goes to the hospital. Although Terry is angry at first, he soon forgives him as he and Sharon think he made the right choice and introduce, Ava Jeffords. Terry asks Jake if he'd like to hold her and Jake mistakenly holds Sharon not Ava. In Yippie Kayak, Sharon is having dinner with Terry, the twins and Zeke on Christmas Eve. She is shown to be annoyed when Terry's phone rings and tells him to answer it. Terry has to leave and Sharon looks a little annoyed, especially when he tells says to Zeke "Get a Job, Zeke!" as he does so. Personality Sharon is shown to be kind and supportive to Terry, such as supporting him when he says he's ready to go back into the field. Despite this, she doesn't like being lied to, and is annoyed when Terry attempts to conceal information from her. Sharon can also be quite stubborn as she didn't want to go to the hospital no matter although she eventually goes when she sees that it is the right choice. Relationships Terry Jeffords Terry is Sharon's husband. They are shown to be very caring and supporting of one another as Terry joins her on a diet after she had Ava and Sharon supports Terry's choice to go back into the field. However, they do some disagreements mainly over Zeke (and Terry's dislike of him) and when Terry lies to her or breaks a promise (such as telling Jake about her pregnancy). She and Terry have a lot in common as Terry tells Jake that on their first date, they talked about meatloaf (the singer) the entire time. Ray Holt Holt, although he doesn't mean to be, is known to freak and making Sharon uncomfortable, particularly when she was pregnant. Terry specifically asks Jake to keep Holt away from Sharon when she is about to give birth. Eventually though, Holt helps Sharon through her pregnant for which she is grateful. Jake Peralta Jake is Sharon's "God Husband" (a role that he came up with himself). Jake attempts to help her through her labour whilst they wait for Terry although much of what he does ends up going wrong (such as accidentally putting the sprinklers on and drenching her). Eventually, Sharon officially makes him her god husband when she needs his advice on going to the hospital. Trivia * Sharon and Terry's twins are named after Cagney and Lacey a 1980s police procedural television series. The two main characters were female cops named Christine Cagney and Mary Beth Lacey. * She didn't want to deliver Ava in the hospital because of a horrible experience with Cagney and Lacey. She said they pushed her into having a C-section, didn't have enough rooms and the anesthesiologist was a med-student who stabbed her in the spinal cord 10 times before he got it right. *She loves the singer, Meatloaf. Gallery Sharon angry.gif|Sharon finds out that Terry lied. Sharon baby.gif|Sharon in Ava Sharon halloween.jpg|Sharon on Halloween with the twins. Category:Female Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters